1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus of the type which is capable of producing a plurality of sets of output print sheets for the same received information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus has been known which has a so-called "multi-output mode" for producing a plurality of sets of output prints for identical data received by the facsimile apparatus. When a communication bound for multi-output operation has been selected in a known facsimile apparatus of the kind described, the multi-output recording is performed based solely on whether there is any recording paper sheet remaining in the facsimile apparatus, regardless of whether or not the number of the sheets available therein suffices for the multiple output recording.
A problem is therefore encountered that, when the multi-output recording is executed while the number of the recording paper sheets available is small, the desired number of the output record sets may not be obtained due to exhaustion of the recording paper sheets during the printing.
A problem also is encountered in regard to communication during evening or off-business hours, particularly when the number of recording paper sheets remaining in the facsimile apparatus is small. In such a case, it is preferred that the multi-output recording is restrained to enable output recording of many communications as possible. Namely, if multi-output recording is performed in a communication bound for multi-output recording, the facsimile apparatus may consume all or almost all the recording paper sheets remaining therein, failing to record data of communications which may follow the multi-output communication and which may contain important or urgent information.